Vehicle lighting systems include a multitude of lighting and signaling devices for illuminating the vehicle and alerting others of the vehicle's presence and driving intentions. These lighting systems typically include various lighting assemblies positioned at the front and rear of the vehicle. Some lighting assemblies include various reflector bodies and bezels for reducing glare. However, the reflector bodies and bezels often detract from rather than increase the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle.